


Thirteen Recollections About One Thing

by Knott



Category: Thirteen Conversations About One Thing, True Detective
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（1）Fortune smile at some and laugh at others，电影里Gene English的台词 （2）Fuck guilt.</p></blockquote>





	1. Show Me a Happy Man

Martin在地狱厨房的开放酒吧碰到这个男人，警察的职业敏感使得他认出那是一名律师。那人独自一人在角落里坐着，远离人群，思绪像是早已飘远。他的律师同伴们已经开始互相敬酒，手里拿的不是泡沫满盈的啤酒，就是波本威士忌。  
几杯过后，他们开始管他叫圣人Troy，取笑他，拍他的肩膀，轮番过来劝他喝酒。但Troy只是用沉默拒绝他们，也不搭话。不到半小时，他便完全落单了。  
Martin只见过对着亲人尸体高歌畅饮的瘾君子，还没想到有人能把整个戒酒会带到纽约的一间酒吧。午夜时分，酒吧里只有两群人：下了班的警察和地检署律师，你很容易就分清哪个是哪个，凭借他们喝完酒后领带挂在脖子上的程度。Steve也喝了不少，领带早就解开了挂在他的脖子上，Martin自己？他刚喝到领结稍微有些松开的程度。  
“瞧他，”Steve斜眼望着角落里不喝酒的地检署律师，“游艇会。欧洲旅行。常春藤学校。全写在脸上了。”  
Martin忍不住笑了。“Steve，伙计，你喝醉了。”  
“不，我没有，”Steve打了个酒嗝说，“我想知道那家伙到底是不是圣人，你呢？”  
他乜斜着眼睛望着酒吧角落里的那个男人，Martin还没来得及阻止他，他便趔趄着站起身，朝Troy的方向走去，Martin连忙追上去，打算在Steve干出什么蠢事以前阻止他。只见Steve摸出警徽和枪套里的手枪，拍在镜面吧台上，搭住Troy的肩膀，浑身酒气。  
“你们地检署的人终于承认你们只是一群娘娘腔了，嗯？”  
他的话引发一阵骚动，Troy抿了抿唇，不动声色躲开他的手。  
“我不喝酒，”他把话说得慢条斯理，好像是在结案陈词，“还有别的什么事吗？”  
Steve凑近看他，满脸嘲笑，他晃了晃身体，眼看就要吐在Troy身上，Martin赶紧把他拉开。  
他把Steve送上一辆计程车以后，回到酒吧里，看见Troy坐在吧台边上，没有套外套，只穿着白衬衫，背影稍微有些落寞。在这个酒吧里，他就像是个误闯进来的童子军。  
Martin到他身边坐下，朝酒保要了杯苹果马丁尼。“抱歉，咳，”Martin说，“他喝醉了。”  
对方稍稍侧过头望着他，眼睛在这种情况下呈现漂亮的灰蓝色。“我能理解。”他说。  
谈话陷入僵局，Martin搅拌着自己那杯苹果马丁尼，思考着谈话应该如何进行下去，因为眼前这个男人看上去非常冷淡，如果那不是因为他优越的处境，那么想必有别的原因。  
“地检署，对吗？你叫什么名字？”  
“Troy，”他顿了顿，好像只是为了定定神，“我是Randall的案子的检控官。”  
“啊，那是个漂亮的案子，”Martin搜肚刮肠，依稀想起了Randall这个名字，“尽管有一点我想不通，他的两次前科都只是小偷小摸，对吗？是什么让他在那天杀了人？”  
Troy凝视着他片刻，又转过头去失魂落魄望着远处。Martin觉得他根本不像是刚赢了桩案子的律师，至少不像他认识的那些律师，眼前这一个样子像是丢了什么珍贵的东西，仍然处在惶然不安中，好像——Martin说不好——好像他再也回不到过去。  
“我问了他同样的问题。”Troy说。  
“噢是吗？他是怎么回答你的？”  
Troy端详他一番，又看了看他手里的酒，没有回答他的问题。“你听过一句话吗？运气只青睐少数人（1）？”  
Martin咧嘴露出宽容的笑容。“第一次听说，”他举了举杯，啜了口自己的马丁尼，“Troy，是吗？Marty。”  
这句话让这个紧张兮兮的地检署律师放松了些，通红的眼睛和茫然的目光亦愈来愈明显。Martin已经有了醉意，也越发有了和人谈天的心情。  
“你真的不喝酒？”Martin最后问道，“只是，你知道，出于好奇。”  
“不。”  
“找点乐子有什么不对？”Martin再接再厉，“还是说，你天生不喜欢乐子？”  
他被自己的话逗乐了，Troy似乎想起什么，神色暗淡地摇摇头。“你想说服我。”  
“来吧，纵容我一下，”Martin朝酒保举起两根手指，“给他杯白兰地。你会谢谢我的。”  
Troy迅速抬起眼睛看他一下，目光中带着一种情绪，让Martin捉摸不透。  
“我不能。”Troy固执地说，Martin把白兰地推到他跟前，对他露出自己最有说服力的笑容。  
“来吧，就一杯，”Martin用诱哄的口气说，“你没开车，我也没开车，有什么问题？”  
Troy死死抿住嘴唇，闪烁不定的目光多了几分水汽，他拿手指仔细捏住杯脚，掂量着，好像那是一把史密斯威森半自动手枪，或者什么热得发烫的东西。Martin知道自己已经把他逼到了墙角，但带着一种看好戏的心情，加上几分醉意，他连声催促着。  
“看着我，”Martin说，“你工作得很努力，这是你应得的。”  
带着一种义无返顾的神情，Troy饮尽那杯酒，Martin鼓励般搭住他的肩膀，同时示意酒保再给他倒上一杯。“你是个讨人厌的家伙。”Troy说，喝醉了的他打了个酒嗝，睫毛细细颤抖。  
“对，”Martin忍不住朝他咧了咧嘴，“没有什么比灌醉一个地检署律师更让我有满足感了。”  
玩笑归玩笑，Martin没有料到两杯白兰地再加上一杯简直是给女孩喝的马丁尼就能让Troy醉到这种地步，最后他把吸着气，红着眼眶，站都站不稳的律师送上计程车时，Troy抓住他的肩膀才保持住平衡，Martin的袖子被他扯得变了形。养尊处优的唱诗班男孩紧紧抓住他，干净的气息不同于那些常散发出香水气味的女人。  
Martin掰开他的手指，但仍然松松拽住他的胳膊，以免这醉鬼一不小心冲到马路上去。至于这局面是由Martin一手造成的，他可一点也不内疚。律师们怎么说的？“让内疚见鬼去吧(2)。”  
“看着我，”Martin拍拍Troy的脸，让失焦的蓝眼珠望向自己，“你住在哪？”  
Troy低声嘟囔了一些话，但Martin没有听懂，像是“我和你那个中彩票的朋友一点也不一样”，还有“我不开车了，Owen”，最后，Martin总算套出了一个地址。他把Troy弄上计程车时，喝醉的人仍然抓住他的手臂，计程车司机回过头来看了看。“你们一起吗？”  
Martin本来要否认，但Troy歪倒在他身上，柔软的嘴唇碰到他的脖颈，使他心念一动。很难说那是计划好的，就只是那种临时起念的事情之一。Martin转而坐进车里，让Troy靠在自己肩膀上，同时吩咐司机：“开车。”  
周末晚上，他本来就不喜欢独自一人。

同在一个城市，Martin偶尔听说过有这么个人，地检署最年轻的检控官，含着银钥匙出生的公子哥儿，他出色的简历和无暇的个性让人既印象深刻却又头疼不已，但当计程车在Troy居住的曼哈顿公寓停下时，Martin立刻明白了许多人嫉妒他的理由：一个像他这样年纪的人，可是很难负担得起这样一座市区的房子。  
至于Martin自己，纽约对他来说和阿肯色没什么区别，只不过在这里，幸运和不幸的距离似乎更短些。  
他的手臂绕过Troy的腋下，搀扶着他走出电梯间，Troy低声哼着歌，歪倒在他身上，有点好笑，像是个初次夏令营喝醉的男孩。Martin拿一只手稳住他，伸手翻找钥匙。他找到一部手机，上面有三个未接电话，一支钢笔，大概是毕业赠礼，一枚刀片——Martin在看到它时挑起眉毛——看样子像是剃须刀上拆下来的，好不容易他终于在西装口袋里找到了钥匙。  
他把Troy扶到沙发上，放下两人的外套，转身进了厨房，给自己和对方倒了杯水。曼哈顿高层公寓的景色不错，能够俯瞰哈德逊河，Martin被景致吸引了片刻。他从厨房里出来时，Troy已经摸索着打开了壁灯，并且扯开了自己的领带。  
“啊哈，”Martin低头望着他吸着鼻子揉搓脸的样子，突然觉得好笑，“你是个坏孩子，对吧。”  
Troy把脸埋在手掌中，深深吸口气，他抬起头，仿佛不明白自己在哪，他的视线在屋内扫了一圈，从被城市灯火照亮的玻璃窗，落到了Martin的脸上。 “你是那个警察。”  
“对。”  
Troy仍然扯着领带，Martin来到沙发后面，手指绕上他的领结，他的手掌碰到Troy颈后的一瞬间，喝醉的律师仓促站起来，目光躲闪，仿佛触了电。他踉跄着避开Martin的目光，低头望着地板。“我……我得去洗个脸。”  
Martin在揽住他的腰，把他拉向自己，嘴唇贴上领口露出的皮肤，尝到干净的沐浴露香气。Troy呻吟出声，随即又像是被自己吓着了一般，牙齿咬住上唇。Martin肆意吻他，直到他眼睛蒙上一层水雾，声音沙哑起来。在Martin的怀抱里难耐地扭动，却不知道自己需要什么。  
“怎么，从未带人回来做爱？”Martin逗他，“白费了这么好的景色。”  
Troy没说话，只在Martin解开他的领带和纽扣，把手伸进衬衫时不安地眨着睫毛。  
“我有过，”倔强的律师低声反驳，不知所措，“只是从未——”  
“从未和男人，是吗？”Martin咬住他的耳垂，解开他的皮带，“我们能纠正这件事。”  
Troy望着他，好像他是什么救星，Martin这才在室内光线下注意到他额角的伤口，胶布掩盖了它，却让它看起来更触目惊心。Troy顺从地仰起喉咙，如同一头已经接受了祭品命运的羊羔。Martin的手指圈住他的阴茎，他不知所措地抽紧气息，抖着腰，大概连自渎都极少经历。  
“我犯了个错误，”他喃喃重复，眼角湿着，“我需要得到惩罚……”  
“学得倒挺快，”Martin只把这些当做调情，“告诉你，当着这面落地窗操你，让整个总督岛和哈德逊河都知道你被一个男人上了，这种惩罚如何？有润滑剂吗，Troy？”  
Troy摇摇头，Martin耸耸肩。“看样子我们只能将就了。”他说。  
他跪在地毯上，把上一秒还是令人尊敬的律师的腿扳开，将对方吸到几乎哭出来，精液射到手工地毯和真皮沙发上到处都是，尽管这样已经够了，Martin仍未满足。他让Troy坐在他身上，口里含住自己三根手指，告诉他每一根手指都必须被好好舔湿才行，Troy吮吸着他的手指，衬衫半挂在手臂上，不时被他顶进臀部的阴茎弄得浑身一颤。  
Martin没料到他竟然如此天真，本来本着游戏的心情，却渐渐决定让他享受到真正的快感，他把手指抽出，抚弄Troy的喉结，Troy轻颤着躲开。他警惕的目光望着Martin，嘴唇拒绝地紧拢着，似乎已经明白对方看好戏的心情。  
“抱歉，”Martin低声安抚，“我不会再那么做了。”他让Troy跨坐在他的大腿上，一阵阵抚过对方因为紧张而绷紧的侧腰和大腿，亲吻他，直到这个他今天晚上偶遇的律师放松下来。


	2. He Looks so Serious

半勃的阴茎碰到床单让Troy低哼了一声，臀部不由自主地抬高好减少这种折磨，Martin的手扶住他的腰，把他利落地翻了过来，但很难说那带来了帮助，那是另一种折磨，与另一人皮肤相触的地方泛出细小的战栗，Troy紧绷着腰和脚尖，嘴唇无声地张开，像在渴望亲吻，又像在控告。  
汗水让眼眶粘糊糊地不舒服，他睁着蓝眼睛，怀着未知的期盼和恐惧茫然看着前方。不知怎的，他突然有了坦白的勇气。  
“我撞了人，”他低声喃喃，望着Marty的眼睛。“我的车撞上了一个女孩……我把她留在原地等死，我是个糟糕的家伙。”  
“嘘，”也不知道Martin听进去了没有，“你喝醉了。”Martin望着他，低着嗓子说。  
Troy猛地清醒了片刻，继而拒绝再去注视那个人。Martin打开他的腿，注视着他红肿的阴茎，和带着怯意微微收缩的洞口，他知道自己看起来糟糕透了，射出的精液已经干涸，其中一些在毛发上凝固，更糟糕的是，早前只接纳过手指的洞口翕张着，仿佛在期待着什么。  
Martin在他双腿间伏下身子，把他的腿掰得更开，这一动作因为他喝醉了而毫不费力，Martin先是用手指拨弄了一下后穴周围的褶皱，Troy低哑地嘶吟出色，催促般地仰起头。  
他开始战栗，但直到Martin把嘴唇覆上那个可耻的地方，开始吮吸的时候，Troy才知道什么是真正的绝望。他听到自己可怜兮兮的喘气声，拼命地后退想要逃开那种折磨，但根本没有力气。Martin的动作张狂而肆意，他灵活的舌头让Troy的阴茎颤巍巍地挺立，他弓起腰，感觉到Martin的手指变本加厉把已经濡湿的穴口朝两旁撑开，让舌头更深刺入，一声啜泣被这无情的动作逼了出来。  
欲望让他的理智沉入水中一般消失不见，Marty的舌头在不遗余力地把他舔开，更让他羞耻的是，他的后穴在不由自主地收缩，挽留着对方的舌头。眼眶重又湿润，他控制不住自己，这时Martin空余的手环住了他的阴茎，拇指摩擦着铃口，让他颤抖着丢兵弃甲。  
恍惚间Martin已经抵在了他双腿间，阴茎碾压着他的后穴，但就是不进入，Troy鲜明地感觉到那种硬度和火热，呜咽了一声，他禁不住将腿夹紧了对方的腰，无言催促着进入。  
“感觉到了？”Martin说，威胁地一顶，让他惊叫出声：“它在邀请我呢，是不是，Troy？”  
“别说了，”在庭上伶牙俐齿的律师因为巨大的耻辱而抖颤，脸颊滚烫：“别再说了。”  
被进入的一刻他忍不住绷紧了身体，内部痉挛着收缩，绞紧了Marty的阴茎。Martin的手抚摸着他敏感的腰，但那也并没有帮助他放松。清醒像是一瞬间，随即是漫长的浑浑噩噩。

 

Troy醒来时，茫然了好几分钟。马路上一辆车紧急刹车，引来他一阵惊悸。他的第一个反应是抬眼去看时间，随后，他抬起手指，不确定地碰了碰额头上的伤痕。  
曙光已经照亮了窗户，他坐在床上，把房间里的东西全都打量了一遍。  
昨晚发生的一切是真的吗？还是一场梦？  
Troy拧头望着床的另一侧，那里没有有人留宿的痕迹。他的目光落到床单的折痕上，眉头皱起。十分钟后，他已经穿戴齐整，太阳也已经照到哈德逊河上空。他一面把关于案件的所有资料塞进公文包，一面避免正视越过窗户的阳光。他站起来，最后看了一眼房间的陈设。  
两周前他常常坐在那里翻看报纸的桌子上现在放着一个玻璃杯，里面残留着小半杯波本，Troy来到桌前，然而手指在即将碰到杯沿时缩了回来。Troy低头望着酒杯，半晌，终于下定决心端起杯子一饮而尽，不知是谁把它留在这里，里面的酒只够润他的唇而已。  
奇怪的是，他仍然觉得喉咙里火辣辣的。  
工作的地方仍然没有什么改变。进门时他的顶头上司截住他，夸赞了几句他的工作，Troy茫然若失的神色令对方很快迷惑地闭上了嘴。 “有什么不对劲吗？”  
Troy站住脚，好像这才意识到对方在和自己说话。他咬咬牙。  
“关于上次我提到过的事情，我是说休假几天……”  
“我们现在没法让你休假，案子太多了。”  
他愣了愣，转身往里走，中途绕道去了趟洗手间。Owen进来找他时，他正拿手扳住水槽边沿，研究着镜子里自己的脸，那张错愕，惊疑不定，好像随时想要逃走的脸到底是谁的？Owen从后面叫他的名字，吓了他一大跳。他回过头，怒气冲冲望着自己的同事，但发红的眼眶和抖颤的音调没有什么说服力。“我能自己照顾自己，Owen。”  
“你还好吗？”身后的年轻人嗅了嗅空气，“你喝酒了？”  
“我只喝了点波本，好吗？绝对没有喝到会开车撞伤人的地步。”  
Troy拧头盯着对方，这才发现自己反应过火。Owen稍稍显得有些惊讶。  
“你乘计程车来的？你的车怎么了？”  
Troy深吸口气，稳住身子。“我卖掉了。还有什么事吗？”  
“Flynn在找你，”这个一向用崇拜的目光看着他的年轻人说，“是关于案子的事。”

他坐在桌子后面，盯着手中的铅笔，任由Flynn坐在金属椅子上滔滔不绝。“受害者声称当时正在和女友亲热，一个陌生人破门而入，开始揍他。受害者闻到了对方身上的酒气，让他停下时，对方拿出枪和警徽，声称自己是一名警察。全在你手上的资料里了。”  
Troy把目光从铅笔上移开，落在手头的文件夹上。“这不是个复杂的案子。”  
“对，但我希望由你来起诉，”Flynn说，“麻烦在于，被告声称在屋内发现了大麻，这样他的擅闯罪名就很难成立，再加上他是个警察，法官很可能会让他案子撤回起诉的。”  
Flynn站起身，把手伸进大衣，好像对Troy的心不在焉视而不见，或者哪怕看见了也不在乎。  
“这是他第三次再犯了，但每次他都能被保释出去，我希望不会有第四次了。”  
Troy放下文件，望着Flynn的脸。他感觉额头的伤口在灼烫般地疼，而且疼得越来越剧烈。但Flynn还没有离开的意思，为了敷衍，Troy重新审视手头的材料。  
他突然发出一声吸气声，手掌从文件夹边沿撤回，握住扶手。“怎么？”Flynn说。  
“没什么，”Troy盯着那张照片，“我以为我认识这个人，我认错了。什么时候上庭？”  
照片里的那个男人就是昨晚在酒吧里劝他喝酒的人，现在他的记忆全回来了，那个男人穿着深灰色西装，打一条蓝色领带，把掺杂冰块的波本喂到他嘴里，然后笑着过来吻他，在他迷迷糊糊拒绝时，对方说“你看起来太严肃了”。上司拍拍他的肩膀，Troy回过神来。  
“这才是我认识的那个人，”Flynn说，“你还好吗？你看起来相当严肃。”  
Troy猛然一惊，他抬头望着对方，这是他第二次听到这句话了。“我去问过他了，”他指的是之前的那个案子，“我问他，是什么让他在那天这么做。”  
“是吗？他怎么说？”  
“他说，那天在下雨，而他又错过了两趟列车……他说如果没有下雨，他没有错过那两趟车，如果……他说他回不去了。”Troy说完，把两手撑在桌面上，十指交叉，望着窗外。


	3. Wisdom Comes Suddenly

“我的当事人有合法的理由进入那所房子。”  
Martin Hart的代理律师Ryerson坐在Troy的对面，全身装束带着奈曼马库斯百货的气味，戴着一条颜色鲜亮的丝绸领带。为了表明他熟悉地检署的工作方式，他把字眼咬得格外清晰，还不时朝Troy露出一个笑容。但Troy只是皱眉盯着他的领带夹，这让Ryerson很快变得迷惑不解。  
他的语速慢下来，似乎在警告Troy他不是哪个可以随便打发的公诉律师。Hart坐在他旁边，喝着地检署糟糕的咖啡，一脸宿醉未消的模样，手上戴着毕业戒指，还有一枚显眼的婚戒。他大部分时间都在盯着自己的杯子，要么就斜瞄Ryerson滔滔不绝的侧脸。  
“我这里有两份目击证人的证词，”Ryerson接着说，“一份属于当晚的值班巡警Andrew Warren，他已经确认了我当事人的说法，即‘初步搜查以后，在嫌疑人桌上发现大麻和少量冰毒’，另一份属于保释官Fichtner，他证实Tragnetti小姐那晚的约会对象有两次前科，还有一次逃保记录。”  
Troy只是拿笔杆轻轻击打着手腕，思考着什么。没过多久，Ryerson不耐烦了。  
“来吧，说那句你想说的话吧。”  
Troy把咖啡放回托碟上。“说什么？”  
“说那句我踏进这里以后你一直准备说的话啊，”Ryerson耸肩，“告诉我‘来吧，Ryerson，你知道Warren的证词没用，警察总为彼此撒谎’。”  
Troy看了Martin一眼，Martin眨着眼睛，眼里闪着某种嘲讽的光芒。Troy移开目光，朝辩护律师的方向转过去，转动手中的笔。 “我没打算那么说。”  
四十岁的辩护律师的目光掠过他，笑了起来。“你是谁，你对那个年轻气盛的Troy做了什么？”  
“他过去是什么样子，”Troy抿紧嘴唇点了点头，“我是说，你过去认识的那个Troy？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？这是你一个上午以来问我的第一个问题，这问题还和案子无关。”  
“我想知道。”  
“我的当事人是一名名声无懈可击，而且受社区爱戴的警察，我们不是来接受地检署的条件的。”  
Troy又看了Martin一眼，他虽然穿着西装，但仍然佩戴警徽和警用配枪，可以看得出被起诉这件事情并没有影响他，只不过他像是好几天没回过家了。  
“我们的条件是他认罪，”Troy的目光掠过两位客人投向窗外，“否则他绝对会得到最高量刑。”  
“什么，你疯了吗？”Ryerson眯了眯眼，“你甚至都没有切实的证据证明——”  
“受害人断了两条肋骨，有脑震荡，现在还在医院里，”Troy打断对方，“而且，酒吧里有半打客人能够证明你的当事人当时喝酒了。你到底接不接受条件？”  
Martin放下自己的杯子，手掌放上大腿，Ryerson朝他投来警告的神色，但他没理会。Troy转头迎向Martin的眼睛，望见一抹促狭转瞬即逝，但他没有回应。  
“Peter，”Martin微笑着拍拍膝盖，转向自己的辩护律师，“让我和他单独谈谈。”  
“你确定？”Ryerson小声说，“一般来说，我不建议……”  
“我确定，就一会儿。”Martini瞥Troy一眼。“拜托。”  
Ryerson再一次叹了口气，快速站起来，把桌上的文件收进了公文包。出去以前，他拍了拍Martin的肩膀。  
他离开以后，Martin放下杯子，站起身来。“别那么干。”Troy瞅准他转身的时机说。  
Martin仍然转过身，把办公室的门反锁，然后挪近他和Troy中间的那张办公桌。  
Troy仍然在办公桌后面，好像他已经和那张棕色的北加州红木桌子融为一体了。他把头仰到倔强的角度，盯着Martin的脸。 “我说，别这么干。”他加重语气。  
Martin对他笑笑。他重新坐下来，一手抚着领带。“我只打扰你一小会。”他说。  
“你结婚了，”Troy出神了一阵子，打量对方的戒指，“你妻子知道这件事吗？”  
“那天晚上不过是个意外。”  
“那不是个意外，”Troy用属于律师的那种口气说，“你喝醉了。”  
“那是个意外，”Martin又重复了一遍，眼睛落到他脸上，“就像你撞到那个女孩一样。”  
Troy一开始以为自己听错了，他定了定神。等到他意识到Martin所指的是什么，他紧紧抓住扶手，死死望着那人的脸，好阻止自己从椅子里跳起来。“你说什么？”  
“我说，”Martin舒适地把背靠在扶手椅上，“你应该比我更明白什么是意外，Troy。”  
年轻的律师抓住扶手，突然直起身子，好像有人用球棒猛力击打他的尾椎，他的嘴巴徒劳地翕张着，像是想要争取一点空气。“你在威胁我吗？”Troy的声音失去了支撑。  
他有些茫然失措，没有从震惊中恢复过来，他在西装衬衫里出汗，领带软绵绵挂在脖子上。他在椅子里动了动，还是无法相信有人能够如此厚颜无耻。Martin看上去像是同情他了。  
“天啊，别这么戏剧化，Troy。我只是在说，这一切不过是个意外。”  
Troy咬紧牙关望着对方。Martin换了副口气。“你还好吗？”他说，“我看你额头的伤口已经愈合了。”  
他眨了眨被泪水浸湿的眼睫毛，偏过头。“什么？”他抓不透这场谈话的重点所在。  
“我想到过你来着，”坐在他对面的警察耸耸肩，蓝眼睛里带着笑意，“我不该那么做的，我应该想到，没有润滑，那以后几天你应该都疼得要命。很难坐在椅子上，对吗？”  
他感觉笨手笨脚的，而且特别愚蠢，因为他竟然脸红了。Martin像在谈论天气的口吻使得他的脸红到了耳根。他挣扎着不断开视线，但那只是让他感觉更蠢，Martin想必在看好戏。Troy僵在椅子里无法动弹，Martin的目光渐渐柔软下来。  
“抱歉，”他揉了揉下巴，“我不是故意要——”  
“出去。”Troy低声吼道。  
“这真的有必要吗？”  
“滚出去。”Troy再次说，这一次梗直脖子，声音也变得歇斯底里。  
Martin这一次确实动了身，却不是朝门走去，而是直接绕到桌子的另一边，把他拽了起来。Troy穿着白色衬衫，白衬衫每一颗扣子都规规矩矩地扣好，Martin的手指伸进去抚弄着他的喉结，逼出一声呻吟。他羞愧地硬了起来，甚至没办法抗议Martin解开他衬衫的举动。Martin的手指在碰触到白色背心的边沿时低声笑了出来。“没变，”他说，“还这么古板。”  
Troy没有过离经叛道的经历，他所有过的性爱体验都在某种程度上处在他的舒适区内，而眼前这种无法解释的状况——在办公室里，和自己应该起诉的对象——在任何一方面都背离了他的认知。他觉得自己像个私立学校女生第一次尝到性爱滋味一样毫无抵抗之力。这样朦胧地想着，他感到Martin解开他的皮带，让他整个臀部裸露出来，随后一把将他按在了办公桌上，臀部耻辱地朝上翘起。  
Martin抱住他的上身，低声吩咐他夹紧腿。Troy还没弄明白是怎么回事，Martin的阴茎就撞了进来。纽约地检署最年轻的律师就这么被按倒在桌面上，被男人的阴茎操进腿间，他想要惊跳，但事实却只能顺从地任由对方滚烫的老二操着他的腿。男人的两根手指则向后探去，插入穴口，模仿着腿交的动作进出，Troy惊喘着，沙哑的低泣连他自己都感到羞耻。没过多久，他便抬起腰，在Martin没碰他阴茎的情况下高潮了，他喘着气瘫倒在桌面上，整个人成了一团糟。  
Martin递给他纸巾，在他狼狈得说不出话时，Martin却已经转过身，不慌不忙地穿上了自己的外套。他当着Troy的面套上外套，系好自己的领带，在关门前看了他一眼。  
“我会让Ryerson过十分钟再进来。”Martin“体贴”地说，Troy连反驳他的力气都没有了。

 

遭受了早上的打击，Troy晚上走过熟悉的酒吧时，忍不住停下脚步。他没有进去，然而Martin从酒吧里跌跌撞撞走出来。“嘿，”醉鬼抓住他的肩膀，“我认识你，对吗？”  
Troy抿住嘴唇，脸色暗下去。“我不这么认为。”他冷冰冰地说。  
“别这样，”Martin笑着，听起来像是喝多了纯伏特加。“你是那个律师！Ryerson花了一个晚上告诉我你的事，你是法学院第一名毕业的？你的前女友是名辩护律师？”  
Troy站在人行道上，困窘非常，他在法学院的老师可没有告诉过他该如何应付这种状况，Vanessa（上帝保佑她，她和他分手也许是对的）大概也从未见过他现在脸上这种表情。Troy逼迫自己把肩膀放松，绕过挡在他面前的Martin，想要继续往前走。  
但Martin一把抓住了他的胳膊，随后整个人靠了上来。“为什么不说话？和我聊聊吧。”  
Troy挺直身子，正眼望着对方。“我真为你的妻子感到难过。”  
“嘿，别提我的妻子，”Martin低声说，晃了晃脑袋，“见鬼，我想吐了。”  
Troy忍耐了几秒，最终还是放弃般抬起胳膊，给他们两人叫了辆计程车。在计程车上，Martin一直说着醉话吸着鼻子，Troy从未见过有人能把自己灌得这么醉。  
Martin眯着眼睛，望着他。Troy移开目光。“我会尽量给你争取撤销指控，”他轻声说，努力阻止自己崩溃，“但我不能保证什么。你有运气，Ryerson是个好律师。”  
“我没喝醉，”Martin抹了把脸，把脑袋靠上了车座。“Ryerson是我岳父的律师，不是我的。”  
“我错过了什么吗？”  
“她离开我了，”Martin的喉咙里咕哝了一声，“自从知道这件事以后——”  
Troy深深吸了口气，别过脸。“我不想知道这些事。”他低声说。  
“你真有意思，”Martin低声笑起来，“游艇会，欧洲旅行。但在所有那些玩意背后——”  
他猛地转过目光，阻止了Martin接下来的话。那人的目光渐渐变得炽烈，染上了欲望。  
“那天晚上，”Martin的声音干哑，“你说你犯了个错误，你需要被惩罚。你是认真的吗？”  
他猛地睁了睁眼睛。“你不是那个合适的人选。”他的声音像沙子一样粗粝。  
“拜托，Troy，”Martin的声音浮在他耳畔。“你和我都知道接下来将会发生什么。”  
Troy定睛望着他，计程车停下，他伸手去够车门，Martin抢在他跟前抓住了车门把手，嘴唇凑近他的耳边。“我给你十分钟，律师先生，脱光了以后在地毯上等着我。”


	4. Faith is the antithesis of proof

Martin按记忆来到Troy的住处，他在门外等了一会，才抬手敲门。十分钟前Troy在计程车里抬眼望他的表情，好像一个孩子得知自己的生日愿望永远不会实现，但他早已不是个孩子，而是个成年男人，Martin开始好奇他是否真的从未经历过挫折和失意。  
“你真的从来没有抽过大麻，闯过祸，或者去过脱衣舞俱乐部？”  
“我抽过一根，那还是我在大学二年级的时候，”Troy说，“不喜欢那种感觉。”  
Martin差点笑出了声，他不确定自己是不是发出了声音，因为Troy突然皱起了嘴唇。  
“做你的感觉一定很糟糕。”Martin发自肺腑地说，更糟糕的是这还不完全是醉话。  
Troy低头望着仪表板，眼中掠过一抹阴郁。他吸了下气，紧绷的肩膀始终没有松弛的迹象，事实上，他整个人都显得很紧张。他盯了车窗外一会，拉开车门，又转回头看着Martin  
“我父亲和我母亲离婚了，在我十六岁的时候。他在曼哈顿养了个舞女，这算是挫折吗？”  
Martin的目光移向他的脸，有一部分不知所措的成分，但警察的直觉告诉他Troy是认真的。  
现在他站在对方处所的门外，突然后悔闯入这样一个人的生活。他等了等，再次敲门。  
“你可以进来了，”Troy的声音听起来非常平稳，只带有一丝不易察觉的震颤。“门没有锁。”  
他转动门把，虽然Troy的声音距离他不过两三英尺，但他并不在门后。Martin把外套脱下，观察了一下室内，玻璃，金属和中立色调的世界。眼前的一切虽然昂贵，但全都透出冷漠和疏离的色彩，屋里只有很少的几样家具，一切都一尘不染。Martin摇摇头，将外套挂好。  
他绕过壁灯走向屋内，在经过卧室门口时，他停下脚步：卧室的门半开着。  
他本来以为会看见Troy靠着窗台望着他，眼里的神情像是下定决心，又像是不知所措，但当他真正推门进去时，Troy背对着他，浑身赤裸，跪在地毯上，仿佛随时准备迎接某种献祭，但后颈僵硬倔强的曲线泄露了他的固执。他的肩膀微微往上耸，人在颤抖。  
Martin走近前，探手抓住他的肩膀，感受到手掌心这具躯体细细的颤抖，让他起了恻隐之心。  
“你确实撞到了人，”Martin望着Troy的肩膀垮下，双唇张开，“但她没死。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我查过了，”Martin把手从Troy的肩膀上移开，“你撞到的那个女孩，她并没有死。”  
Troy猛烈颤抖了一下，昂起头来看着他，眼珠明亮得让人心颤。他大声吸了口气，像是想要发出声音，结果却只是发出了一声急喘，苍白而虚弱，仿佛嘲笑自己。Martin抬手取下Troy挂在门边的外套，递给他，Troy没有接过来，只是定睛望着他。  
“也许你有了第二次机会，”Martin说，“你是怎么告诉我的，幸运只青睐少数人？”  
他拍拍Troy的肩膀，转身离开。离开前，他最后朝纽约的夜景看了一眼，它灯火通明。

他的案子一如Troy预料的那样撤诉了，Martin回到局里，承受了一通挖苦和嘲笑。以他挂着领带，衬衫像是从哪辆车的车轮底下扯出来的情况来看，他大概也是活该。他只是喉咙里咕哝着，权当应声，同时大口吞咽着咖啡。  
“我们有什么案子？”他问Steve。  
“老天，三天了，”Steve乜斜醉眼看着他，“这是你的新纪录？”  
“闭嘴，Steve，我问你的是有什么值得注意的案子。”  
Steve两手交缠脑后，抬头望着天花板。“唔，什么也没有。你听说了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那家伙，我们在地狱厨房碰到的那个？”Steve说，“他进了医院，血液中毒。”  
Martin停住脚步，歪过头。“Troy？有人想要杀他？”  
Steve耸耸肩。“更像是他自己不想活了，分局的人在调查，但我的人告诉我这件事没什么好调查的：他自己留了张字条，说他犯了个错误，然后……他什么都不想要了。”  
Martin没等Steve说完便说：“在哪家医院？”  
他在医院里见到了Troy，后者往后靠在椅子上，拧头望着对面街道上的建筑，他的双眼映照着蓝色窗帘照进来的阳光，然而却仍然非常暗淡。他往角落里沉默了一阵子，Martin进门的时候，差点认不出他来了。Troy的头仰向后，苍蓝的眼珠盯着他。“你回来了。”他轻声说。  
“我这才第一次来，”Martin说。“我说的是真话，Troy。她没有死。”  
“我知道。”  
“那么你干嘛要这么做？”  
Troy没说话，静静眨着眼睛，用力吸着鼻子，他在躺椅上挣扎了一会，抬起一只手。“我想要补救。”他说。  
“这真是我所听过的最愚蠢的行为，”Martin在床边坐下，想了想。“没有别人来看你？”  
“Owen来过，”Troy的声音愈来愈轻，“接手我的案子。Vanessa来过，但她……”  
“你和Vanessa，”Martin明白了什么，“你们——”  
Troy点点头，又很轻地摇了一下头，眼中的困惑加深。“但不像是那样，”他说，“她说她希望弄清楚我是否是值得结婚的对象。”  
“所以你们从没上床？”Martin揉着下巴，忍住翻白眼和打哈欠的冲动。“我懂了。”  
Troy望着他。“你来这里干什么？”  
Martin耸耸肩。“有人告诉我今天是你出院的日子，我猜你大概不想独自一个人离开这里。”  
Troy短促吸进去一口气，又闭上眼睛。“我还是不明白你为什么在乎。”他说。  
“我租了间公寓，”Martin朝他咧嘴笑笑，“虽然不大，但那是我离婚以后打算住的地方，最后一个问题：你曾经被好好地吻过吗，对方律师？”  
Troy偏过头去望着窗户对面，他的睫毛微微抖动一阵。Martin耐心地等待他转过头来，当他那么做时，他的眼睛里出现了一抹纯真的苦涩。Martin抓住他的手臂，倾身吻住他，颤抖最终平息，变为深沉的叹息，最后转变为呻吟。

他把Troy带回自己新租的公寓操他，但一切和第一次有些不一样，这一次他更耐心地开发这具刚懂得什么是真正的快感的身体。Troy仰躺在狭窄的沙发上，身子朝后，双腿敞开架在Martin的肩膀上，蓝色的眼珠已经被快感逼出的泪水浸透。  
Martin拿舌头顶进他的后穴，Troy发出惊惶的急喘，肩膀朝前拱起。他全身紧绷了一会儿，随即脱力般地瘫软下来，任由Martin肆意品尝他。在他彻底放开自己时，他的反应细致而敏感非常，比得上Martin的大部分经验丰富的床伴，只是他自己对此一无所知。  
Martin在他颤抖着硬了起来以后将他翻了过去，舔弄着他的脊椎，心里纳闷为什么自己对这样一个不会调情，反应堪称笨拙的家伙像是毒品一样欲罢不能。他一面爱抚对方的侧腰和大腿，一面覆上对方的阴茎，Troy大声哽咽了一下，随即夹紧了他的手。  
“别这么……别这么做，”年轻的律师语无伦次地说，“我的身体会记得你。”  
Martin感到一股欲望直窜上他的小腹，不会调情的Troy用诚实无比的目光望着他，低声说出这种话，完全扰乱了Martin打算慢慢来的计划。因为他现在再也忍耐不了了。他抓住Troy的腰，将阴茎用力顶进他体内，一直插到最深处，仍未习惯与男人做爱的Troy战栗着。  
“我要把你的脑子操出来，”Martin粗鲁地宣布，两手抓住了对方的胯骨，“你准备好了？”  
Troy正要开口，Martin就狠狠撞了一下，把他准备好的话语全变成了支离破碎的呻吟，Troy从未被干得这么狠，这么深，在另一个男人的公寓里，还是在对方廉价的沙发上，让他感觉自己非常孤单，他的体内好像有他不知道的弱点，而Martin正在把它无情地剥开。  
三天里他们做爱的次数比他青少年时期还要多，Martin似乎打算教会他的身体谁才是它的主人，而这让他感到既可怕却又期待，他的躯体有那么多连他自己都不知道的敏感点，只要稍微触碰或者挑逗，他就像是个没见过世面的傻瓜一样颤抖呻吟。他的内部会紧紧绞住Martin探进来的手指，他的大腿和背部会渴望般地迎向对方爱抚的手掌，这一切都让他感到陌生。  
但他却又无法离开，在他隐瞒的秘密曝光以后，Martin是唯一一个从来不批判他的人，Martin根本不在乎他曾经撞到一个女孩不顾而去，甚至——Troy依稀觉得——连人们对此暗地里的议论Martin也不在乎，他在Martin的公寓里起来，套着对方的衬衣，觉得自己的人生好像突然来了个一百八十度的大转弯。  
“愿你得到你要的，”那天，在酒吧里，那个老头说，“你要的你也能得到。”  
Troy回想起那天那个陌生人的神情，然后，在一瞬间的醒悟里，他突然明白那是个诅咒。


	5. “I can never go back."

Martin在Troy主动提出为他口交后几乎感到一丝后悔。  
那个就算主动亲吻别人时也十分拘谨的男人如今跪在他腿间，解开他的的皮带，不太确定地伸出舌尖，笨拙地试图取悦他。  
Troy因为力图克服本能的羞耻而轻轻颤抖着，湿润的蓝眼睛半眯，像是难受又像在引诱，如果说Martin本来有阻止这一切的想法，现在也已经烟消云散了，在那温热的口腔含入他的阴茎，而那双眼睛微微上抬看着他的时候。  
“你不必做到这种地步。”Martin用规劝的口吻说。  
在Martin的公寓里住下来以后，Troy每天都增添一些不加防备的放松，这让他看起来不再像是Martin第一天在开放酒吧里见到的那个自负，整洁，头发永远梳理得一丝不苟的律师，他的头发现在带着睡出来的卷曲，蓝眼睛里流露缱绻的笑意，神经紧张的神色也松懈许多。Troy抬起头来，脸色有些发红。“我想学会。”一贯固执的口吻。  
Martin的手指插进他的头发，轻挠他的头皮。Troy顺着他的动作仰起头来，露出喉结。他好像把这件事当成了一个案子，这让Martin有些忍俊不禁。Troy领会到了他的目光。仓促间他站起来，惊愕于自己被改变到什么样的地步，他抱紧手臂，下巴紧绷起来。  
Martin走近他身后。“听我说，别这样。”  
“你觉得我很可笑，”Troy深吸口气，稳住开始颤抖的音调。“因为我什么也不懂得。”  
“不，因为你把我当做了你在法学院的那些老师，”Martin的嘴角噙着笑容，“而我不是。”  
“那么你是什么？”  
“抱歉我取笑你了，”Martin扬了扬下颚，“你想要学？那么我来教你，来吧。”  
当弄明白Martin是认真的以后，虽然Troy很努力地挺直腰杆，昂起头，试图表现出什么也不怕的样子，他躲闪的神色和拧起的眉头还是出卖了他。他接手过的任何案子都未曾让他如此慌张。  
在他含住对方的硬挺的同时，Martin的手指探入他的口腔，完全扰乱了他的步调，Martin的手指像是故意逗弄他一般阻止他的口腔合拢。唾液溢出嘴角，Troy狼狈不堪，却只能承受，Martin的手指在他的唇边轻抚，一次又一次刺入他的口腔，在他快要找到诀窍时毁掉一切。  
Troy在整个过程中羞怯得浑身轻颤，像个新手一样差点忘了呼吸。自始至终，Martin的逗弄简直是侮辱性的，但Troy以为这一切也不过是这场教学中必要的一部分。他只能强忍着承受下来，甚至包括Martin抽出手指以后阴茎更深地顶进他的口腔的动作。  
他的生涩促使他把一切知道的技巧都忘掉了，当他跪在地板上，大脑里面一片空白，只能凭借自己的本能。他太紧张了，只会被动地打开口腔，容纳对方的阴茎，与此同时他的脊背紧绷得像张快断的弓。从Martin的目光中Troy也能感觉到对方的不耐烦，这更让他觉得难堪。但他愈是希望自己做得好些，就愈发无法做好。到最后，更像是Martin操着他的嘴，而不是他在为Martin口交。  
他们第二次试图配合对方的步调，结果只是以Martin无法忍耐下去，开始撞进他的口腔而结束。Martin按住他的后脑，干着他的嘴，Troy的下颚打开到麻木的程度，承受男人阴茎的进出。完全被动的处境引发他的轻颤，然而，那种完全属于一个人的感觉却使得他硬了起来。  
Martin快要到了，他从他嘴内抽出阴茎时，Troy睁着汗湿的眼睛，模糊预料到对方想干什么，Martin攥住自己的老二，贴上他的脸，它的前端扫过他的颧骨，把他的脸弄得狼狈不堪。  
Troy嗫嚅着嘴唇，说不出一个不字，他的教养阻止了他做出任何出格的举动，而这给了Martin便利。Martin草草为自己手淫几下后，便射在了他的脸上，精液落在了Troy的脸颊和嘴唇上。  
Martin把仍沾有精液的手指送到他的唇边，低声吩咐他舔干净，而他竟然照做了，这些日子里他简直不再认识自己。当他舔干净Martin的手指，抬起头来，Martin显然注意到了他身体的变化，但没有做任何事情来减少他的苦楚。相反，他表现得反而像是房间里较为绅士那一个。“我渴了，我想你也是，”Martin舔了下嘴唇，“要点喝的吗，Troy？”  
他胡乱点头，根本不知道对方在提议什么，更不知道Martin怎么能在这种情况下还保持冷静。他想要开口阻止Martin离开，但残存的自尊让他怎么也说不出口。  
Troy听到Martin离开的脚步声，还听到厨房里冰块落进杯子里的声响。他失神了许久，难以相信自己正在渴求的事，他的身体从未背离他的认知变得如此贪得无厌过。他渴望Martin的手指和阴茎，但Martin根本没觉察到他的异常。他该开口要求吗？在这种情况下到底该怎么办？  
阴茎在他的双腿间挺立着，他颤抖着抚摸自己，但自慰的动作丝毫不能和Martin带来的快慰相比。混乱中他往床脚靠了靠，蜷缩起来，急切地喘息着，一手快速地套弄自己的阴茎，另一只手的手指探入后穴中， 但那谈不上有所帮助，他的手腕在没出息地打颤，牙齿无意识地磕碰在一起，跪坐在地上的动作让前后的抚慰都无法很方便地进行，而他再也没有力气撑起自己回到床上去了，也没力气换上一个更舒适的姿势。他只想要尽快结束这一切。狠下心来，他把手指尽力往体内一送。  
没有分寸，过于粗暴的动作让他吃到了苦头，他仰起头叫了出声，涔涔的汗珠滑下喉结，锁骨，然后是胸膛。随着他的动作，一些液体淌到了他的手上，让他难堪地僵了僵。但生理需求最终还是战胜了羞耻心。迷迷糊糊中他又加入一根手指，动作生涩地在自己体内进出着，同时，他前面的阴茎也释放了。那短暂缓解了他的苦楚。  
他没有听到冰箱门关上的声音，没有意识到Martin正在往回走，等到他听到杯子被放下的声音，对上对方的眼睛，才意识到自己所做的一切举动已经被Martin尽收眼底，而从一开始，Martin就没有帮助他的意思。  
他瞬间无地自容，Martin朝他伸出手来，他下意识抬起头，望见对方眼里的自己——Martin玩味的目光简直是残酷的最后一击，Troy猛地站起来，大口喘着气，好像无法呼吸似的。Martin递给他的杯子被他用力扫到了地板上，裂成一堆碎片。  
他转身离开，没理会另一个人叫出他的名字——尽管他的听力丝毫无损，不像他的理智，但他决定今晚所受的侮辱已经够了。

 

Troy回去上班，同事们对他的态度和过去不一样了，他们不再像过去一样背地里叫他圣人，但看他的目光总带着点异样。没人真正好奇发生了什么，巧合的是，一天在酒吧里，他再一次碰到了给他讲彩票故事的那个陌生人。Troy一眼认出他来，打算假装没有注意到他，然而，对方叫住了他。  
“Gene，”那人朝他伸出手来，“Gene English。”  
“Troy，”Troy淡淡地说，带着几分莫名的复杂心绪，“就只是Troy。”  
Gene抽回手，好像对他不愿与自己握手这一事实既不惊讶也不感叹。“我听说了发生的事。”  
“你有更多的故事要告诉我？”  
Gene拧头望着桌上的酒杯。“我有一次碰到一个非常像我的人，在地铁站。”  
“后来发生了什么？”  
“我坐在那里，盯着他看了十分钟，”Gene耸耸肩，“但没过去和他交谈。”  
Troy审视着他，Gene身上有种阴冷平淡的东西，这些东西属于一个严于律己的人，而这一切和他的人生，和他身上那件穿了十年的大衣，和他每天准时出现在地铁站都没有关系。  
“让我给你买杯酒吧。”他说。  
“不，还是让我请你一杯吧，”Gene说，“我也许欠你一些运气。”  
“你知道吗，过去我常常认为我自己是特别的，”Troy说，“也许我不是，也许我和别人没什么两样。你瞧，我碰到了这么一个人，他的人生信条是尽可能享受乐趣。”  
Gene静静地望着他，脚边放着一把滴水而过时的黑雨伞。“发生了什么？”  
“他操了我，”Troy沉默片刻后说，“然后我的人生回复了正轨。”  
Gene微微一笑，那种严厉的法官形象荡然无存，在他眼中多了几分怜悯，但更像是讥讽的留存。“我有个儿子，”他说，“看来我们每个人都有提醒自己糟糕的那一面的人。”  
Troy把公文包放下来，叹口气，坐上了酒吧的座椅。“还是让我给你买杯酒吧。”他说。  
那天晚上，Martin没有进来找他，他们在沉默中度过了两天。第三天，Martin在电梯里碰见他，手里抱着杂货铺的纸袋包装，身上穿着上庭才穿的黑色大衣，袖口和肩膀都沾着雨水，样子笨拙可笑。Martin跟在他身后步出电梯，穿过走廊，在同一个门牌号码前面停下。Troy没有和对方说话，直到房门打开。Martin关上大门的声音使得他浑身一震。他强自镇定下来，转身朝房间走去，Martin截住了他。 两人的目光对上时，Troy闭拢嘴唇。  
Martin把他按倒在桌上，扯掉他的牛仔裤，掰开他的大腿。Troy低喘着，腰臀不由自主地抬起，抬手抓住Martin的腰。他急切地摩擦着Martin的身体，紧绷着腰和脚尖，嘴唇无声张开，像在渴望亲吻又像在控告。  
Martin操进来的时候，他立刻渴望地绞紧了对方。这种情不自禁的反应让他脸颊滚烫地闭上眼，然而Martin没有嘲笑他，反而低下头来吻住了他的嘴唇。  
性爱过后他推开Martin的拥抱，俯身跪倒在对方腿间，在垂下眼睛前看了Martin一眼。  
“你从没真正想要教我，”Troy指控道，“你只是觉得我有趣，因为我什么也不知道。”  
“这是真的。”Martin承认了。  
“还有什么是真的？”Troy听出了他的弦外之音。  
“我没想到那会伤你的自尊心，这也是真的。”Martin说。  
Troy打量对方几秒，随后意识到了什么。“你对我没有好处。”  
“不管怎么样，”Martin对他的指控只是耸了耸肩，“我现在打算教你。”  
这一次他温柔得令人沉溺其中，他一直轻抚Troy细细颤抖的脊背，等待他放松下来，等待胆怯的舌头缠上自己的阴茎，并最终学会享受其中的乐趣。Troy仰头看着他时，Martin一直用目光安慰着他。这一切都过分完美，以至于感觉不真实，Martin释放以后，将他揽入自己怀里，伸手覆上他的阴茎，Troy无意识地闭着眼睛，双唇微微分开，急促地呼吸着。他的睫毛颤动，脸颊滚烫。  
Martin为他手淫时，他像是初尝性爱滋味一样痉挛着，把不规律的呼吸埋进Martin的胸膛里，Martin看他的模样好像他是什么值得珍视的人。  
“我们这是要分手吗？”Martin吻着他，好像这样能阻止他开口，但他并没有失去理智。  
“我不知道，”Martin说，“何不分开一段时间，看看这一切会如何？这对我们俩都是好事。”  
“你真是个毫无愧疚之心的人。”Troy突然说。  
“是啊。”Martin低声咕哝着笑了，Troy严肃地望着他一会，最终叹了口气。  
“我明天收拾东西离开。”他们就这样决定了。


	6. Ignorance is Bliss

Troy回来以后的第一个案子，是一个叫Dorrie的清洁女工。她烟抽得凶，谈吐有种愤世嫉俗的味道，Winters一家指控她偷了他们的珠宝。她必须当庭认罪，否则认罪协议就得取消。Dorrie，像他所预料的那样，痛恨这一点。  
“我就不能直接告诉他们我有罪？”她说，“我输了。我有罪。这样不行？”  
Troy有一阵走了神，他回过神来时，Dorrie和她的法援律师都注视着他。Troy咬住笔杆的另一头，仿佛那是一根甘草棒。  
“你得告诉他们具体发生了什么。”  
“该死，”Dorrie的肩膀颤抖得厉害，她歪着头点着烟。“Beatrice警告过我的。”  
“Beatrice？”  
“和我一起工作的女孩，”Dorrie把指间烟竖起，望着烟头飘出的烟雾。“她被车撞了，大概一个月以前。她告诉我，也许她一点也不特别，她过去错了。”  
Troy下意识紧张起来，觉得新领带的领结顶着喉咙，让他透不过气。“她现在在哪？”  
Dorrie懒懒抽着烟。“搬回家住了。”她说，“她也许是对的，你知道。”  
她在椭圆形烟灰缸里摁灭了烟，烟灰缸边沿有一个掷橄榄球的人像作为装饰，她看上去像是想要直接把烟摁到人像的脸上。  
“关于什么？”Troy不禁问。  
“一件小事就能改变你。”Dorrie拿尖尖的指甲挠着额角的皮肤。  
Troy的手指敲着文件夹里的纸张边沿，凝视着她的脸。“你到底为什么要偷那些珠宝？”  
“Winters一家有每周四到剧院去的习惯，”Dorrie说，“那天晚上，他没带自己的钱包，我把他的夹克送洗的时候，发现钥匙就在他口袋里。要是那天晚上他带了自己的钱包，要是我没有发现那枚钥匙，我永远也不会起那种念头。”  
她皱紧潮湿的嘴唇，望向Troy的目光好像他是什么听告解的神父。Troy把文件夹合拢，身体远离桌沿仿佛害怕被灼伤。“为什么不拿钱包呢，Dorrie？”  
Dorrie的样子像是想骂脏话，但她只是朝前拱了拱膝盖。“那个撞到我朋友的混球为什么逃跑？”她反问。  
“你得在庭上认罪，”Troy被烫伤了嘴唇一般快速说道，“其余罪名，我来想想办法。”  
法律援助律师带着Dorrie离开，她们离开时看他的那种眼神，让他觉得自己在收缩，在西装外套下愈变愈小。现在溜进酒吧喝上一杯也许不迟，但他还是离开办公室，步行到第二大道，上了一辆计程车，把任何关于散装黑啤和放纵的想法抛诸脑后。

 

Martin把门打开，Troy站在门口。Martin让他进门，给他倒了杯清水，给自己倒了杯黑咖啡。  
“我听说你换了新搭档。”Troy说。  
“对，唔，”Martin似乎对他来找自己感到很困惑，“Steve喝得太多，他一直有这方面的问题。不管怎么样，戒酒会对他来说也许是件好事。”Troy点头，接下来便不知道说什么好，他尴尬地坐在Martin公寓里的新沙发上。这地方让他感到陌生，因为装潢和过去不一样了。  
Martin放下杯子，望着他。“你到底来这干什么，Troy？”  
Troy抖动着嘴唇好像要竭力找出一个理由，他的视线一旦从Martin的脸上移开，就不知道放在哪里好。他被Martin的问题难住了一阵，随即假装拧过头去望着电视屏幕。“我……”  
“嘿，宝贝，”一个女孩从浴室里出来，套着Martin的衬衫，目光快速掠过Troy，回到Martin脸上。“能帮我递一下今晚要穿的裙子吗？就在你房间的床上。”  
Martin站起来，绕过Troy走向卧室。Troy的勇气全都消失殆尽，他站起来，放下杯子，差点绊到地毯，幸亏电视上直播的橄榄球赛掩过了他的动静。他在Martin从卧室出来前仓皇离开，乘坐电梯来到楼下，才发现自己连外套都没有带。  
不管怎么样，他不愿意回到那所屋子里去，他也不想回到办公室去，面对地方检控官助理差异的眼神，Troy加快步子往前走，越走越快，每一个他遇到的人都仿佛见证了他是多么大一个傻瓜。后脖颈被碰触一下，幻想中的刺痛使得他挺直身子，随后他意识到那只是雨。  
他把公文包夹在腋下，钻进了路边他所能看见的第一间酒吧。  
一个戴眼镜的男人认出了他，他站起来，朝Troy挥了挥手，好像他们早就已经约好了。  
“你不记得我了？”这人说，“我买了你的车？”  
Troy隔着模糊的回忆朝他点头，他竭力回想这人的名字，对方替他解了围。“Walker，”物理教师说，“你是Troy，是吗？”  
Troy点头，嘴唇几乎没有动。“我差点认不出你来了，”对方仍然滔滔不绝，“你看起来和过去不一样了。”  
“车子怎么样了？”Troy说，他的声音痛苦中有些紧缩，让对方感到奇怪。  
“很好，但我不常往外开，好车需要保养，要是你懂我的意思的话。”  
Troy再次点头，实际上他根本不明白对方的意思，他只是觉得希望能有人聊聊。  
“想必是这样。”为了不表现得乏味，他又说了句废话。  
Walker仔细看他一眼。“你卖掉车子是为了能随心所欲地喝酒吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我看见你进来，脸上带着，”Walker抬起拇指比划了一下，“那种决心要喝醉的人的表情。”  
Troy本想矢口否认，但他打了个寒噤。“对，”他改口道，“确实是这样。”  
“让我请你喝一杯吧，”偶遇的物理教师说，“外面太冷，这样你能感觉好点。”  
他喝得醉醺醺的，没法靠自己搭地铁到车站。等计程车时，他想起了这么一个地方，它在皇后区的伍特赛德，那是Owen的案子。那地方被起诉买卖枪支，卖淫，以及容留非法移民。Troy仔细给Owen讲解过对方辩护律师的漏洞，但现在他脑海里越来越清晰的是那地方的地址。计程车在他跟前停下来时，他报出的就是这个地址，司机不以为然。  
“我知道那地方，”司机怀疑地看着他，“你确定这是个好主意？”  
Troy靠上椅背，觉得轻松，虽然他正要做件疯狂的事情。“开车就是了。”

他走进酒吧洗手间的时候还没有人注意到他，但后来他的眼神引起了一个男人的注意，对方显然把他的表现误认为某种老道的引诱。那人的手用力按上他的臀部，对他完全是本能的颤栗和躲闪表现很满意。“多少钱？”那人说。  
Troy胡乱编了个价码。“二十美元。”他说。有一阵子他唯恐自己把价码开得太高，或者表现出新手的样子，但那人哼了一声，懒洋洋打量他一翻，目光扫过他沾有酒渍的衬衫，合身的牛仔裤和早已不见的领带，“也能行。”Troy听见对方浑浊地说。他醉得厉害，但仍在对方手臂的支撑下移向隔间，男人的手指解开他的皮带，摩擦着臀缝，逼出他的一声呻吟。  
“你没穿内裤。”对方发出一声蔑视的嘲笑，手指揉按他的穴口残酷逗弄。  
Troy喘息着，手足无措无法回答。对他感到不耐烦，陌生人推了他一把直到他抵上门板，拉高他的臀部，他的西裤挂在膝盖上，手肘撑着门板。在男人的舌头舔进他的穴口时浑身一震，弓起身体，对方狠狠拍打了一下他的臀侧，低声命令他老实点，Troy在陌生人抓住他的阴茎时真正开始发起颤，他的胃部一阵翻涌。男人的唾液打湿了他的大腿内侧，指印留在他的臀部，他趴跪下来，在一根手指刺入他体内时无法抑制地发起抖来，喘着气他按住对方的手腕，声音里带着不可察觉的抽气。“直接来就好。”他说。  
那人耸耸肩，Troy听到解开牛仔裤皮带的声音，还有一声低笑。“随你的便。”男人咕哝。  
他死死抿住唇，感觉对方的指节蹭过他的臀缝，好像在估量他的身体能承受多少。随后他被拉了一把，陌生人的手掌压住他的胯骨，将他摆成方便进入的姿势，Troy听到保险套被牙齿撕开的声音，穴口被对方阴茎顶住的感觉让他的大腿颤动了一下。  
他还没做好准备就被进入了，痛苦使得他一动不动，一次次被撞上墙壁。  
外面突然一片混乱，正在操着Troy的男人低声骂着，从牛仔裤口袋里抽出一包白色粉末，低头冲进马桶里。“条子，”注意到Troy的目光，对方仓促解释，“我可不能再进去。”  
还没能在头脑里完全理解这些话的意思，他们所在的隔间的门便被砸开了，那人推开Troy朝外逃窜，Troy跪倒在地，嘴唇上沾着男人阴茎的前液，裤子还挂在脚踝上，一望即知发生过什么。在门外，站着几个穿着制服端着枪的警察，其中有一张熟悉的面孔。  
Martin皱眉盯了Troy，他的搭档朝前跨过一步，把自己的外套递给他，毫无感情色彩的目光从上到下打量了他一回。“我叫Cohle，”他说，“你得先从里面出来。”  
Troy想起Gene的话，那个在地铁站遇到一个和自己相像的人的故事。“情况不会变得更糟了，对吗？”  
“不，”这个叫Cohle的人回答他说，“我想不会。”

“搞什么鬼？”Martin绕着他愤怒地转圈，两手抱在胸前。“你决定到皇后区去，让一个陌生人操你？你是怎么想的？”  
Troy抓住杯子，肩膀上裹着毛毯，闷不做声。他甚至不知道Martin为什么要坚持把自己带回公寓里，像照顾走失的小动物一样看着他不放。“我知道我在干什么。”他说。  
“噢，是吗？你知道那家伙是谁吗？”  
Troy抬起眼睛固执地望着对方，Martin叹了口气。“算了，这个我们不谈。假如局里发现了这件事，你知道你面临的是什么样的指控吗？”  
Troy咬牙摇摇头。“我需要点什么，”他觉得自己喘不过气，“我知道这么听起来很傻。但你就这么闯进我的生活，然后就这么消失，我无法——”  
他说不下去了。自尊心让他不得不就此打住。Martin抓住他的肩膀，揭开毛毯，露出他身上已经不像样子的衬衫，Troy发出了一声近乎于呜咽的声响，Martin剥开他身上的衣服，一点一点检查他，好像要弄清在他身上发生了什么，他的手指掠过Troy被咬得红肿的乳头，仍然肿胀的阴茎，最后碰到了他仍然火辣辣地疼着，无法合拢的穴口。  
“你犯了个错误。”Martin的嘴唇贴上他的肩膀。“你知道是什么吗？  
Troy力图保持安静。但Martin的每次触碰都打乱他的计划。他摇摇头。  
“这些都是我的。”Martin说。为了验证自己的话，他收紧手指，呻吟倾泻而出。Troy无法控制自己，他舍弃残存的理智。“我想要你。”他说。  
那双手滑落到他的膝弯处，将他的腿朝两边打开，身体因为失去平衡愈发被迫朝后倾倒，这个动作让Martin能很顺畅地吻咬他的侧颈，下颚和嘴唇，那些粗暴的吻让他挣扎着抵抗，但只要他一躲闪，身后的男人就惩罚般地地用手指玩弄他的乳头和阴茎，直到他抽泣着屈服为止。  
乳头很快变得又红又肿，阴茎也再次勃起了。  
一根手指刺入他体内，但那远远不够，他发出了一声哀求，感觉到手指离开时甚至不知羞耻地试图挽留，Martin缓慢地翻搅着，折磨着他，许久方才抽出被润湿的手指，强迫他注视着。  
“看看，你都湿得流到我手上了呢，”Martin的声音低沉地诉说着下流的句子：“多么淫荡，Troy。”  
他被翻了过去，跨坐在那个男人身上的姿势让他必须抓住对方的肩膀才能支撑住自己，Martin的气息落在他唇上， 有一阵子Troy感到迷失了方向，他看不到Martin的动作，也看不见他的脸，他不知道下一步会发生什么。  
Martin再次进入了他，这一次有意做得格外缓慢，被打开的感觉细致折磨着他，这回Martin不再费心伪装，他再也没有给Troy任何东西去模糊这一时刻他他所作出的举动的残酷：没有一个吻，没有一下抚摸，只有两人相结合的地方，告诉他这一刻是真实的。  
Martin第二天早上醒来时，Troy正凝视着他。  
“这里面没有一件事情是健康的，”他对Martin承认，“但我却感觉好多了。”  
Martin笑起来。“你总会爱上别人。”他说。  
“我猜是吧。”Troy回答得非常认真，而且并不完全是对自己的嘲讽，他想了想，然后说：“我随时可以来吗？  
“随时可以。”Martin的模样也许有些惊讶，但Troy知道他并没有。他现在对他有些了解了，他也没有问Martin那个新搭档的事情，他觉得那人似乎了解他，虽然他们素未相识。  
一个星期以后他乘坐的计程车再次经过他撞到了Beatrice的那个路口，他让司机停下车，来到女孩倒下的地方，驻足凝望。他回到车上以后，司机随意问了他一句。  
“找到你要找的东西了吗？”  
“也许是吧。”Troy闭上眼睛，低声而清楚地回答。他感到莫名失落像是失去了什么，但他的眼中没有泪水，车子再次启动，车窗外的夜色掠过他的脸，在他的眼睛里留下了痕迹。

**Author's Note:**

> （1）Fortune smile at some and laugh at others，电影里Gene English的台词 （2）Fuck guilt.


End file.
